Le Vol
by Mimosa31
Summary: Il fallait être totalement fou, non complètement inconscient, écervelé, impudent voir limite suicidaire pour oser s’attaquer à lui. C'est la suite de "Iruka n'est pas gentil". Bon le résumé est nul mais lisez la fic est est bien


**Bonsoir!!!!**

**Bonne Année et Meilleurs Vœux pour 2010**

**Pour les vœux c'est fait, donc voilà un OS pas très long sur un de mes couples préférés Kakashi/Iruka. Une fois de plus s'est vraiment un gros délire rien de bien sérieux mais je voulais rire un tout petit peu. **

**C'est la suite de la fic "Iruka n'est pas gentil". **

**Sinon pas d'inquiétude pour "Mon Enfant", que je n'ai pas abandonné, l'écriture se poursuit lentement mais surement le prochain chapitre sera posté comme prévu le 24/01.**

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous fera sourire(même un tout petit peu) et qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**LE VOL**

Il fallait être totalement fou, non complètement inconscient, écervelé, impudent voir limite suicidaire pour oser s'attaquer à lui.

Apparemment quelqu'un d'assez courageux, d'irréfléchi avait eus suffisamment de cran, d'audace pour lui porter une telle attaque.

Très bien qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait montrer à ce téméraire, cet impudent de quel bois il se chauffait. On ne s'en prenait pas à Hatake Kakashi sans risque.

Foi de jounin !

La crapule, le misérable, le cancrelat, la vermine, la racaille, le scélérat, le parasite, enfin peut importait qui que cela puisse être. Il allait goûter de son chidori et de ses autres jutsus très très bientôt.

Le ninja argenté trifouilla encore pour la énième fois son appartement. Mettant encore un peu plus le bordel dans le fouillis sans nom qu'était devenu son domicile. Plus de doute possible il y avait bien eu un crime.

Et quel crime ! Une ignominie sans nom.

La rage sous son masque montait au fur à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à un éventuel coupable. Et des coupables il y en avait à la pelle, il lui suffisait juste de se baisser pour en trouver.

Quel vil personnage pouvait ainsi s'en prendre à plus faible que lui? Ce n'était pas digne d'un quelconque ninja méritant ce nom. Non cela n'était tout simplement pas digne d'un être humain tout court.

Ce personnage était abject, méprisable, ignoble, infâme, mesquin et devait avoir un esprit fourbe, bas et dépravé. En un mot un monstre. Oui il pouvait l'affirmer ! Il fallait être un monstre pour s'en prendre comme cela à sa personne.

Profiter de son absence pour ainsi le frapper, quelle bassesse. Quelle fourberie ! Quelle vilaine-rie !

Donner un pareil coup bas ! Abject ! Et le mot ne semblait pas assez fort pour exprimer cet acte plus que sournois, d'une malhonnêteté sans nom, d'un sordide. Si indescriptible, si horrible, si si si.

Les qualificatifs finissaient par manquer pour réellement décrire cette barbarie dont était victime le Jounin argenté.

Qui ?

Mais qui, qui avait osé ?

Comment ?

Et surtout pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Il était certes vrai que grand nombre de shinobis l'enviait pour sa classe naturelle, personne ne portait aussi bien le bandeau que lui dans le village, cette façon travaillé mais qui semblait négligée cachant 'cet œil' que nul ne serait voir.

Pour sa coiffure devenue légendaire dans tous les pays ninjas – c'est vrai que beaucoup essayèrent de l'imité mais ne pure pas l'égaler-.

Pour sa chevelure. Cette couleur argentée qu'il entretenait avec une ardeur et un soin particulier tous les jours avec des produits fabriqués spécialement pour lui par les plus grands maîtres en potions**(*)**, qu'il faisait ramener par Jiraya chaque fois que celui ci allait se retirer dans la montagne des grenouilles, travaillant chaque mèche avec une rigueur digne du militaire qu'il était.

C'est vrai qu'il avait un teint éclatant et oui ce n'était pas donné à tous les hommes d'avoir une peau aussi douce que la sienne. Lui prenait le temps tous les matins de faire un bon gommage aux fruits et d'ensuite appliquer précautionneusement une crème hydratante pour nourrir son capital beauté –oui cela expliquait ses fameux retards aux rendez vous- mais il le valait bien non ?!

Pourtant il essayait de ne pas étouffer les autres par sa beauté, d'où le masque qu'il portait perpétuellement pour cacher son visage, d'une beauté incommensurable.

Sans parler de son corps plus que parfait, façonner tel un dieu grecque par des années d'entraînement et d'hygiène de soi.

Oui, Dame nature fut plus que généreuse avec Kakashi mais était ce de sa faute s'il était un sexe symbole vivant !?

Non !

Etait-ce encore de sa faute à lui si aucun autre homme du village ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, dans le domaine plus que pointilleux du sport de chambre !?

Non encore une fois !

Lui s'informait, se tenait constamment à la page des moindres nouveautés. Il essayait tout et innovait même parfois.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il figurait sans cesse dans le classement des meilleurs amants de Konoha. Enfin ça ce n'était pas lui qui l'affirmait mais le Dailyninja ou encore KonohaPost, des journaux plus que sérieux et au combien reconnus.

Alors pourquoi s'en prendre ainsi à sa personne ? Pourquoi le blesser ainsi ? Lui si humble si modeste, si simple, presque effacé tant il était discret.

Kakashi fît appel à un clone pour inspecter encore une nouvelle fois l'ensemble de son habitation. Cela ne se pouvait ! Il vivait un véritable cauchemar et éveillé qui plus est.

_**NON ! NON ! NON !**_

Le shinobi au Sharigan hurla de rage et de désespoir en constatant que réellement, oui, quelqu'un lui avait bel et bien porté un coup de poignard dans le dos. Un traître ! Un judas ! Un malotru ! Un sadique ! Un brigand ! Un renégat ! Un fourbe et pire encore.

Le souffle manqua à Kakashi et il sentit que ses pieds commencèrent à le lâcher. Il s'appuya in extremis sur le montant d'une chaise qui ne traînait pas très loin de sa main, pour ne pas tomber. D'ailleurs il trouva un peu bizarre de voir son appartement si vide de meuble.

Il s'assit et baissa son masque pour reprendre un peu d'air, chose qui à ce moment précis lui manquait cruellement. Il aspira une grande goulée pour reprendre un peu de consistance. Il devait retrouver son calme, pour réfléchir plus sereinement.

Et fait rarissime pour ce ninja aux qualités et talents si nombreux et tant reconnu, une petite larme roula sur sa joue gauche.

Kakashi pleura, juste une larme peut être, mais une perle salée venue de ses yeux tout de même. Aucune fois dans son existence il n'avait pleuré, sauf aujourd'hui. Jamais pareille tristesse n'avait gagné son cœur.

Son corps, son cœur, son âme furent accablés par le chagrin.

"_Le bonheur est salutaire pour les corps, mais c'est le chagrin qui développe les forces de l'esprit_". **(*2)**

Alors la fureur remplaça la tristesse. Oui il devint furieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été et comme jamais il ne le sera à n'en douter.

L'Hatake se releva d'un pas décidé. Un air plus déterminé que jamais sur le visage. Il allait trouver le criminel et lui faire payer. Il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple et voir même au-delà.

Il l'éviscèrerait, le décapiterait, le foudroierait, le noierait, l'éventrerait, l'électrocuterait, le torturerait… en un mot il le ferait souffrir bien au-delà de l'imaginable.

Pour une fois il allait user avec plaisir de toutes les sortes de tortures qu'il connaissait avec délectation.

Avant de disparaître il regarda encore son domicile, il eut un petit pincement au cœur et une larme de colère perla de ses yeux hargneux.

On l'avait volé ! Dépouiller de son bien le plus précieux ! Lui le ninja le plus craint de tout le village !

Sa collection de « icha icha paradise », disparut, envolée, éclipsée. C'était à peine croyable et pourtant… et pourtant c'était vrai.

Ses bébés, ses trésors, « son précieux », sa raison de vivre !

Le mécréant coupable d'une pareille horreur regretterait très bientôt ses méfaits.

Le ninja argenté passait de toit en toit comme une furie.

Il avait bien sa petite idée sur un coupable éventuel.

Coupable désigné que kakashi trouva sans problème. Sans crier gare Kakashi fondit sur lui.

Gai allait le payer !

Kakashi ne jouait plus. Cette fois ci il était vraiment allé trop loin dans leur pseudo rivalité. Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à des petites choses aussi fragiles et sans défense qu'étaient ses « bouquins de collections », tant appréciés par les amateurs de lectures culturelles ?!

Si Gai cherchait la bagarre, il allait le trouver aujourd'hui.

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête », mais dans ce cas bien précis c'était une tornade qui s'abattit sur Gai. Une tornade nommée Kakashi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le ninja à la coupe au bol et à la combinaison « vert grenouille », se retrouva propulsé en l'air et le derrière carbonisé.

Son atterrissage fut parfait, à croire que « Le fauve de jade de Konoha » était en fait un planeur. En prime son bol devint une magnifique coupe afro, qui révéla à Kakashi - malgré sa rage - , que son rival se faisait des brushings tous les matins pour avoir sa fameuse coupe hideuse.

Gai n'eut pas le temps n'analyser ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva avec un kunai à coté de sa gorge tenue par un Kakashi au regard enragé.

Le ninja à la coupe au bol qui maintenant serait appelé « Afro-man » admit sa défaite et concéda la victoire à son éternel rival qui s'en fichait comme de son premier string léopard, qu'il adorait porter au passage. String qui mettait en valeur son fessier parfaitement bien musclé.

« Qu'en as-tu fais ?

« Hein ?

« Ne fait pas l'innocent

« J'avoue ma défaite mon rival, tu m'as bien eut mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant….

« Je me fiche de ce que tu racontes, dis-moi juste où ils sont ??

« Tes victoires ? Nous sommes à égalité maintenant trente victoires chacun…

« … ??

« Je dois reconnaître que ton attaque ma prise au dépourvu…. »

Le ninja argenté se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé car afro-man ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

A contre cœur il dut rayer Gai de sa liste de suspect, qui continuait toujours à monologuer seul allongé au sol.

Sans perdre de temps, le possesseur du sharigan reprit sa course folle.

Il avait bien une autre victime, heu coupable, dans sa liste et il le trouva sans trop de problème.

Tout comme Gai avant lui, Naruto eut droit à la technique du « Mille ans de souffrance », exécutée par surprise par un Kakashi toujours plus remonté que jamais.

Et comme précédemment il fit chou blanc. Le jounin argenté qui comprit son erreur disparut assez vite en voyant qu'il avait dérangé son ancien élève qui était en pleine exploration buccale des amygdales de son Uchiha de petit ami.

Petit ami qui lança des éclairs à leur ancien sensei, qui échappa de peu à une semaine de souffrance sous hypnose de kaléidoscope sharigan.

Toujours aussi échauffé et obstiné dans sa recherche du coupable, Kakashi se rua sur Sakura avec une technique de décapitation qui secoua grandement la jeune kunoichi rosée.

La médic-nin n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour assommer kakashi avec un direct du droit dont elle seule et Tsunade avait le secret, qu'elle fut assaillie de question. Elle ne comprit rien de ce que lui racontait Kakashi. Ne voyant pas de réponse venir celui-ci partie interroger d'autres coupables éventuels.

C'est comme cela que Kakashi assomma Lee qui se tenait à genou devant un Gaara au pantalon baissé et aux joues rouges.

D'ailleurs il faisait quoi ici lui, il n'habitait pas Suna !?

Kakashi avec une grande dextérité échappa de peu à un « tombeau du dessert » lancé par un rouquin furieux de n'avoir pas put se libérer dans la cavité buccale de son partenaire.

De la même manière il brouilla la réflexion de Shikamaru « sur les nécessités et bien fait de la sieste et de la fainéantise durant les heures de travail», il étrangla Choji dans une dégustation saignante « de viande de bœuf mariné dans un bouillon de poule », il désorienta Ino dans une création plus que parfaite « du bouquet-pour-séduire-Sasuke-et-l'arracher-à-Naruto-et-faire-pleurer-de-rage-le-gros-front-aux-cheveux-rose »,il fit s'évanouir Hinata dans son espionnage de Naruto, il mina le moral de la Godaime qui perdait son corsaire en peau de serpent à une partie de poker. Kakashi crispa Sai, dérouta Neji, angoissa Tenten, perturba le si pragmatique Shino et fit perdre sa bonne humeur à Kiba.

A la fin de la journée quasiment tout le village avait subit un interrogatoire en règle made in Hatake, allant du plus petit bébé innocent à la grand-mère la plus fatiguée. Et quasiment la moitié des villageois voulait sa peau.

Kakashi ne s'en formalisa pas. La victime dans toute cette histoire c'était bel et bien lui après tout, alors les ressentiments des villageois il en n'avait que faire.

Mais il tira une constatation de tous ses interrogatoires c'est que la liste de suspect s'amenuisait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul et unique coupable. Coupable tout désigné après réflexion.

Mais bien sure pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ?? La solution était aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. Depuis le début avait le coupable tout désigné. C'est vrai ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui et personne d'autre !

Depuis l'histoire de la photo et de Pakkun son dauphin avait une dent contre lui.

Même s'il adorait son professeur particulier – qui au passage demeurait un amant hors pair très imaginatif durant leurs parties de jambes en l'air – s'en prendre à ses « Icha icha paradise » –là– c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

L'Umino avait dépassé les bornes et il goutterait à la colère de Kakashi, foi d'Hatake. Il serait impitoyable avec le chuunin. Il lui ferait regretter de l'avoir ainsi trahi et blesser.

Une telle bassesse de la part d'Iruka ne l'étonnait même pas. Iruka n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui, jamais. Il s'amusait à faire de la vie de ce pauvre Kakashi un véritable enfer.

Le frustrant, en lui privant de ses besoins plus que naturels pour un homme de son age et de sa condition physique. Faire ceinture pendant plus d'un mois. N'ayant même pas droit à une petite gâterie buccale de temps en temps pour pouvoir décompresser.

L'Umino était un monstre sans cœur quand il s'agissait de torturer Kakashi. Prenant un malin plaisir à s'en prendre sans cesse a son point faible ; sa libido.

Libido qui en se moment se résumait à sa main droite, alors qu'il pouvait faire preuve de grand talent dans un lit.

Il était un Jounin tout de même, un ninja d'élite, pourquoi son petit ami lui privait-il ainsi de câlins et d'autres désires charnels ?!

N'était ce pas son devoir à lui de calmer les ardeur du guerrier qu'il était en le comblant pleinement ? Il avait besoin de sexe Kami-sama et l'en priver comme cela le rendait faible.

Mais cette fois ci il ne se laisserait pas faire, c'était le professeur qui avait commencé les hostilités alors il allait enfin pouvoir le lui faire payer sans avoir à se faire hurler dessus pas le dauphin.

Déterminé et surtout bien remonté contre son amant, Kakashi sans plus attendre se précipita chez le professeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard Kakashi déboula comme une furie dans l'appartement d'Iruka.

Appartement dans lequel Kakashi retrouva son fauteuil préféré, sa plante verte offerte pour son anniversaire par Kurenai, il y trouva aussi les gamelles de ses chiens et bien d'autres objets lui appartenant.

Le vil ! Le sournois ! L'immonde ! Le professeur avait fait main basse sur ses affaires, il l'avait complètement dépouillé. D'ailleurs celui qui sortait de son bain fut accueillis par un regard foudroyant.

« Alors c'était bien toi ?

« Bonsoir Kashi.

« Pas la peine de faire le séducteur avec moi, ça ne marchera pas.

« Qu'est quoi qui ne marchera pas ? »

Iruka s'approcha de kakashi et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, une petite moue appréciatrice se dessina sur son visage.

Kakashi retint de justesse un gémissement. Se petit serpent vicieux qu'était son amant possédait les lèvres les plus douces qu'il soit et Kakashi – faible est la chair- en raffolait.

Le professeur partit de nouveau à la rencontre des lèvres du ninja argenté, et cette fois-ci il mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Kakashi. Le chuunin voulut approfondir l'échange mais l'Hatake le repoussa.

Ha non il ne se laisserait pas prendre une seconde fois. Ce petit allumeur voulait l'exciter et le jounin le savait.

Non, aujourd'hui il était furieux contre son petit dauphin et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

Cette fois-ci c'est le professeur qui ferait ceinture et pas lui.

« Tu ne penses pas t'en tirer comme ça non ?

« …. ?

« Ne fait pas l'innocent Iruka ! J'ai toujours sus que tu enviais ma collection de livres sur 'les uses et coutumes de la sexualité shinobi', mais de là à me les voler… Je suis fortement déçu Iruka.

« De quoi tu parles ?

« De ça ! »

Kakashi répondit à son compagnon avec un air de défi dans les yeux en tenant un de ses fameux bouquins.

Il avait bien raison, de le soupçonner son dauphin puisqu'il trouva les objets du délit soigneusement ranger dans la bibliothèque du professeur.

« Alors ?

« Alors quoi Kakashi ?

« Avoue que c'est toi qui m'as volé mes 'icha icha'

« Et pourquoi les volerais-je ?

« Que font-ils chez toi dans ce cas?

« Hatake Kakashi, je pense que tu commences à abuser de ma patience alors exprime-toi plus clairement avant que je ne perde mon calme car je ne comprends absolument rien à tout ce que tu racontes.

« Ok ! Je suis rentré chez moi après ma mission et je me suis rendu compte que l'on m'avait volé ma collection complète des 'icha icha' et devines où je les retrouve ??

« …

« Chez toi ! Alors qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?»

Iruka l'écouta en se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis il partie en direction de la chambre et revint habillé d'un yukata. S'éclaircit un peu la voix avant de répondre à son vis-à-vis.

« Premièrement, je me fiche pas mal de ces livres pour pervers et deuxièmement… HATAKE KAKASHI TU ES LE NINJA LE PLUS STUPIDE DE TOUT KONOHA !!! As-tu oublié que nous vivons ensemble depuis presque six mois. Et que le lieu que tu appelles 'ton appartement' ne te sert plus de puis quasiment autant de temps. Donc tes stupides livres ont toujours étés ici et n'en ont jamais bougés de leur place…. Puis j'aimerais que tu cesses de me faire ce coup à chaque fois que tu reviens d'une mission un peu longue. Sinon la prochaine fois je te fous dehors illico presto et sans possibilité de retour. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Kakashi ? »

Le ninja au frissonna en entendant les menaces de son compagnon. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est vrai que 'son appartement' était dans un bordel monstre et était quasiment vide et ses placards aussi.

Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi toutes ses affaires se trouvaient ici et non pas dans 'chez lui', il comprenait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas réussit à trouver une serviette ni même un simple t-shirt et donc voilà pourquoi, l'électricité et le gaz avaient étés coupé chez lui. Dire qu'il pensait qu'il oublia de régler les factures, qu'il pouvait être tête de linotte parfois.

Puis cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde de temps en temps d'oublier où il habitait, non ?

Au moins il était rassuré à présent personne n'avait touché à sa précieuse collection de livres rares.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit dauphin. Comme il pouvait –être sexy comme ça avec juste le yukata qui cachait mal son corps envoûtant ! La colère rendait son dauphin craquant au possible. D'ailleurs son entrejambe lui signala l'étroitesse de son pantalon.

Un mois d'abstinence c'est long, même en utilisant sa main droite tout les soir. Il aller remédier a ce problème sur le champ et montrerait a son beau dauphin combien il avait put lui manquer.

Il s'approcha d'Iruka et le prit par la taille, et commença à déposer de léger baiser sur le cou halé de son compagnon. Celui-ci le repoussa.

Oh le prof voulais jouer très bien d'ailleurs il était d'humeur joueuse ce soir. Kakashi pensa que son compagnon avait de la chance de l'avoir comme amant. Il pourrait se vanter auprès de ses collègues d'être honorer tous les soirs, voir même plus.

« Et on dit quoi Kashi ?

« ..Hm…je te veux ?

« Mauvaise réponse.

« Je suis désolé et j'ai très envie de toi.

« Tu peux toujours courir vus comme tu viens de m'agresser à l'instant.

« Pardon pardon Iruka.

«Et encore…

« Je serais très très gentil la prochaine fois.

« Et encore…

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

« Très bien..

« Alors je peux te prendre et te faire l'amour comme une bête, sauvagement durant toute la nuit ?

« Bien sûr…

« C'est vrai… alors viens plus près.

« Ferme les yeux …

« Hmmm ouiii…

« Compte jusqu'à dix…

« Ouiiii…

« Et pense-y très fort peut être que tu pourras en rêver.

« Hein ????

« Sur ce bonne nuit Kakashi et embrasse le canapé de ma part. »

Comme son amant pouvait être bête parfois. Iruka se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas l'avoir encore étranglé depuis tout ce temps. Il méritait vraiment la médaille du courage pour supporter Kakashi et toutes ses idées farfelues.

Le professeur partit dans la chambre et ferma la porte à double tour, plantant Kakashi seul au salon avec un des ses 'Icha icha' dans les mains.

Bon bin c'était cool d'avoir retrouvé ses 'petits trésors' mais sans son dauphin pour expérimenter les techniques décrites, ils ne servaient à rien.

Son amant était vraiment horrible, il aurait put faire preuve de compréhension et pardonner à son Kakashi.

Vraiment Iruka n'était pas gentil !

**FIN**

* * *

**(*)hihihi j'adore HP donc là je fait un petit clin d'œil à un de mes personnages préférés Séverus Snape. Et oui Potion et cheveux…gras hihihihi**

******(*2)C**'est du Marcel Proust. Oui Kakashi est un homme cultiver qui lit aussi les auteurs étrangers hihihi 

**

* * *

**

**Voilà alors vous en pensez quoi ??? C'est pas la modestie qui tuera Kakashi hihihihihihi!!!**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait pour faire fondre la neige qui tombe dehors. A vo'te bon coeur M'sieur M'dame M'zelle.**

**Peace**

**Mimosa aux pieds frigorifiée.  
**


End file.
